Christmas in Konoha
by Xx-Angel-Sherubii-xX
Summary: A cute little Christmas story about the leaf ninjas' Christmas holidays. By the way they are all nine years old in this.


"Goodbye children and Merry Christmas!" Iruka said as his students piled out of the classroom. Naruto was the first one to the door but when he turned around to say goodbye to Iruka, Sakura and Sauske tripped up and bumpped into him then the rest of the class tramppled them.

"Ow,ouch,ahh!" They all yelled. "Ow that hurt!" said Naruto.

"Oh my! are you guys ok?" Iruka asked.

"Fine" the all said. Sakura fixed her bow. The all stood in a row with thier hands behind there backs. Behind them was a huge, long scarf with snowflakes and the Konoha symbol incrested on it.

"Ok, what are you guys up to?" he asked curiosly. They all looked at each other, winked and pulled out the scarf.

"Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!"

"Thank-you so much! I lost my other scarf, I will treasure this forever! Oh i have something for each of you!" he pulled out a orange, blue and a pink gift.

"Thank-you Iruka-sensei!" they all opened the gifts. Sakura got a pink hair ribbion with a flower on it, Naruto got 10 ramen coupons and Sauske got a new pair of gloves.

"Awsome! Free ramen!!Woohoo!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank-you Iruka-sensei" Sakura and Sauske said. "Lets go Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Bye Sensei, Merry Christmas!". They walked down the path from the acadamey.

* * *

"Bye Naruto,Sauske, Merry Christmas!" Sakura said as she walked home. Sauske and Naruto lived next door after the death of Sauske's family. 

"So Sauske, It's Christmas holidays, what do you want to do?" Naruto looked at Sauske well where he was. "Huh, Sauske?" Naruto went to the door. It was open. He went in an heard a faint sob. "Sauske?" Naruto went upstairs. Sauske was in Itachi's room. He was crying. He held a picture of him his father,mother and Itachi. There were tear drops running down his face. It was his first christmas without his family.

"I...I miss them.I hate Itachi but deep down in my heart I still have a little bit of me that loves him and I know he does too!" Sauske was yelling now.

"Let's go Sauske," Naruto said.

"W...where?" he asked.

"Around... just not here, it's really gloomy and I know how you feel, i've always been alone during Christmas but know me and you are going to stay with someone, hopefuly." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean by hopefuly?" he asked.

"Well i've allways tried to find somewhere to stay but they shunned me away because of the fox but with you with me we might have a chance."

"L...lets go." Sauske studdered.

* * *

They walked down the street and saw the girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten singing Christmas carols. 

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away!" You could hear Sakura's voice over the others it was fantastic.

"Sakura sure has a great voice doesn't she?" Naruto asked Sauske.

"Yup" he agreed.

"Hey, look girls it's Sauske and Naruto!" Tenten said, "Lets go!" The girls ran to them a top speed amd smothered both of them in a group hug. Naruto was thinking to himself, (Wow they actually noticed me this time, must be the Christmas spirit).

"Hey come sing Christmas carols with us!" said Sakura. "You can sing the dings and dongs and silent night with us!"

"OK!" they both yelled.

* * *

They were at the last house singing silent night and Sauske had a Flaskback. 

(Flashback)

"Silent Night, Holy Night, all is calm, all is bright,..." him and Itachi sang.

"That was lovely Itachi and Sauske!" said thier mother. "You to make a good pair!"

"Merry Christmas!" said thier father as he picked up Sauske who was only two years old and scruffled Itachi's hair. "Here open these," he said placing a gift infront of Itachi and Sauske. The both opened them. Itachi got a sweater with the Uchiha symbol on it and Sauske got a pair of earmuffs.

"Merry Christmas Sauske," Itachi said and gave him a package. Sauske opened it. It was a picture of Him and Itachi huging infront of the tree.

"Tank-you!" said Sauske and they gave each other a hug.

Then the Flashback ended.

A little tear trikled down Sauske's cheek.

"Well thats it Bye everyone, Merry Christmas" the girls said. Naruto ran up to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata can me and Sauske come with you, We have to talk to Neji." Naruto explained.

"S...sure O...ok" she answered.

* * *

They finally got to the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata walked in and yelled out to Neji. Neji came down wearing soft, wooly, footy pj's and he had a teddy bear. Naruto and Sauske looked at him. Neji looked at them too and his cheeks turned bright pink. "Hi guys." 

"Cool footy pajamas!" Naruto yelled.

"They are not and i'm so not holding a teddy bear either!" he said. Naruto and Sauske gave him a weird look. "Ok fine what do you want?"

"Ok here''s the thing" Naruto started. (He explained the hole thing).

"My you poor things of course you can stay here!" said Hinata's mom.

"One thing, Naruto, Sauske why didn't you make fun of my pj's or teddy?" Neji asked. Naruto and Sauske liffted up a pair of footy pajamas and a teddy bear each.

"Because we have some too!" they both said.

"Me t...too!" said Hinata. She came down the stairs with her pj's and teddy.

They all went to bed.

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sauske all went outside in the snow. The got thier snow suits on, thier boots, gloves, scarfs and hats. Hinata was trying to get her last boot on and fell over on Neji and his hat slid over his eyes and he ran into Naruto and his scarf flew around Sauske's neck and pulled him back and down. They were all in a pile on the porch. 

"Na..ru...t...o I c...an't br..eathe!" Sauske gasped. Naruto let go.

"Oops sorry Sauske!" Neji finally got his hat up and Hinata was staring at him in the face.

"Waaaaaaahhhh!" Neji screamed and flew back, slipped and a pile of snow from the roof fell on him. Neji sneezed.

"S...sorry Ne...ji-san," Hinata mumbled. Neji got up and ran to catch up and slipped on a patch of ice and fell on his face. SMACK! They all laughed.

* * *

They finally got to the huge hill by the acadamey. The all had thier tobbogans and ran up the hill. Neji tripped in the string and slide all the way back down. Hinata, Naruto and Sauske all slid down the hill. Neji Finally got to the top of the hill and slid down but because the others went down way before him he didn't know about the huge pile of snow at the bottom. Neji yelled and slid right into it! "Ouch..." Neji mumbled with a bunch of snow in his mouth. (I think Neji's having a bad day...). 

"Can we Achoo! go Achoo! home now?" Neji asked while he sneezed.

"Ok lets go," Naruto said.

* * *

A little while after they got back there was a knock on the door. It was Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Akamaru. "Hey" said Shikamaru "Merry Christmas!" said him and Shino.

"We're selling christmas cookies want some?" asked Kiba.

"Hey Neji who's at the door woah!" Akamaru jumped on Naruto.

"Merry Christmas Akamaru!" Naruto gave him a treat and Akamaru gave Naruto a big wet lick.

"We'll take a box," Neji said handing over 25 ryo's.

"Thanks," said Shikamaru "Ok Chouji give them a bo...?" They all looked at chouji who was holding the, now empty cookie boxes.

"Chouji!" they all yelled.

"Mumph, mumph, sorry guys, mumph Merry Christmas!" Chouji ran off.

"Here keep the ryos now go after Chouji!" Neji yelled.

"Right! Chouji Get Back Here!!" They all yelled.

* * *

A little later Hinata and Neji's cousins Sherubii Hyuuga and Masshu Hyuuga came for Christmas. 

"Hi Masshu, Sherubii!" Hinata's mom said. (Masshu and Sherubii are twins).

"Hello!" said Masshu.

"Hello!" said Sherubii. They both ran to hug Neji and Hinata.

"Sauske, Naruto this is Masshu and Sherubii our cousins." Neji said.

"Hello!" Naruto and Sauske said.

"Ok kid's i have some ramen prepared for dinner." Said Hinata's mom. "Naruto's eyes lit up.

"YAY! RAMEN!" he yelled.

* * *

After dinner they lit up the Christmas tree and listened to the Christmas story. 

"Time for bed," Said Hinata's mom. Everyone yawned and went to bed.

* * *

(I might aswell take a nap...snore...snore...snore...BANG! ok i'm up... ow my head...)

* * *

They all got up in the morning and went to breakfast and then went to open thier gifts. ... They soon had all thier gifts open except for one. Sauske looked at the package. The tag said Sauske, from: anonomus. Sauske crept over to the hall and opened it. In it was a gold neckalace with a gold kunai on it. He read the Card. on the card it said...

Dear little brother,

I know this is weird but i wanted you to have it. This chain was our mom's and i stole it when you know what happened. I cannot explain why i did it yet because I don't even know. Wear it everyday got it.

Love Itachi.

Sauske clenched the chain in his hands.


End file.
